Popular Builds
Explore > Nova Drift Wiki - Popular Builds |image1 = P_builds.png}} ---- __TOC__ * By combining weapons and mods in different ways, you can create surprising and devastating synergies, let's take a look at some of the popular builds from the community: Select a build |-|Hydro Pump= |-|Malfunction= and 's unique manual self destruct to turn all of it's constructs into bombs that explode immediately. | | Blade, Architect, Bastion, Shielded Constructs, Support Specialist, Burnout Reactors, Essence Sap | 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 | * Getting all constructs is recommended. * Stacking hull damage reduction ( , , ) is important because you'll only take hull damage. * is important for spamming blades faster since it increases your blades cap to 3, allowing you to keep making blades while firing them. * Because can't have more than one construct at a time, shielded constructs & bastion blows up your shield immediately once any construct (other than a mine) is created. This gives the build synergy with adrenal module, tempest break and emergency systems, since the latter 2 will activate very often and adrenal module will always give +25% global damage. | | V0.22.10 }} |-|Rave Courser= and to turn the screen into a lasershow. | | Railgun, Courser, Barrage, Warp Strike, Saturation Fire, Essence Sap, Core Shielding | 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 | | | V0.22.10 }} |-|Minebreaker= shot that can be fired if it's ever outnumbered or endangered. | | Hullbreaker, Juggernaut, Force Armor, Mines, Retribution, Loaded Mines, Singular Strike, Rancor, Conversion, Shielded Constructs, Essence Sap, Rebuke | 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 | * Recommended weapons are , and , but others work too. * The shield can be swapped out for or and the build remains effective. * It's also possible to replace , , with to save on upgrade points while losing out on some survivability in the lategame. * Good thrust is required. | | V0.22.10 }} |-|A Bold Strategy= |-|Matrix Reloaded= and as your primary source of damage. | | Torrent, Sentinel, Siphon, Discharge, Reflexive Shields, Omni Shield, Channeling, Core Shielding, Corrosion, Purification, Ataraxia | 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1 | * , and are all core GEARs for this build but can be swapped for shield * Aside from the core GEAR and Mods, all shield effect power and durability mods are useful for this build * Once taken the necessary Mods it is a good idea to use the remaining upgrade points for * is an option before | | V0.22.10 }} |-|Shieldbreaker= , , that are very important to have * A two-off of and is also very powerful * The Shieldbreaker package can work with other ships and it's viable albeit with less shield cooldown. then it is reasonable to try * Try to feel out the timer on the shield explosions, it's the ship only real source of damage, waveclear, and protection (remember ). * Try to get in the habit of only strafing in game as that will keep up despite moving. you can also use to move around to keep the aegis buff. * in and shoot the blades right when the shield is about to explode to deal with pesky enemies such as s or s. For waveclearing, spread the blades out at the enemies right when the shield is about to explode | | V0.22.10 }} How to add a build * Note: Before adding a build check if there's already a similar one already added! ---- * 1. Edit the article by clicking the dropdown menu in the top right of the page, select Classic editor. * 2. In the edit page click on the Source tab. * 3. Once in the Source tab go at the end of the page and precisely where the INSERT NEW BUILD HERE comment is located. * 4. Copy the following code in the box over the comment to add a build and fill. |-|name_of_the_build= :* Line 1. Name of the build in the first line (remove the [ ]); :* Line 3. Description of the build, write as much as you want; :* Line 4. Screenshot that needs to be uploaded to the wiki, max 400px in the display; :* Line 5. List of gear, mod core to the build. Their name separated only by a "," / don't forget spaces if the name requires (Example: don't write Rapidreconstruction, write Rapid Reconstruction')'; :* Line 6. Difficulty in the current order, 1 if activated. The order is the standard found in-game and in Challenge Modes on the wiki; :* Line 7. Notes, if you're making a bullet list go newline after the |''' character, write as much as you want; :* '''Line 8. Gallery, wiki-code; :* Line 9. Current patch, link to the specific page like V0.22.10. Category:General